User talk:Ikimono1
First! I see you've been active on the wiki for a while, mostly on talkpages here and there. That's good. I also see that you have 5 times as many edits on PvXwiki. There is a difference, and it's lead to a problem curid=174219&diff=1511334&oldid=1511301}} here: that sort of behaviour is not acceptable on this wiki; you're just shouting at Taki without actually arguing about her suggestions; and even if you were arguing, that page is probably the wrong place for it -- her talk page or the talk page of that suggestion over on GWW, where you seem to also have an account, would be more appropriate. Please consider checking the logo in the upper left corner of the page when you want to be rude to people; if it shows no helmet, but rather two swords and a shield, consider making an argument instead of insults. It would save us having to block you. ;) --◄mendel► 13:32, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :+1.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 15:12, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :: I saw your new post; nice work! I appreciate your taking in feedback and making use of it right away. The new comment is on-point, helpful to others who might read it, and potentially valuable to the original poster. Thanks for taking the extra time to follow-up. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:30, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Though can see why you would address me as if I was a 8 year old out for giggles, For the most part i saw a few of his stance suggestions and couldn't go further. He did have a few good thoughts and i felt like they could be brought forward. Also, didn't see the point he had made on strength increasing stances (Assassin IMS would have to get sorted out >.>)--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 00:06, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Animated sig Should be de-animated as per GW:SIGN#Images. Thanks. RoseOfKali 09:36, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Image info I see you uploaded the wrong image, and then uploaded the one you were trying to do with it's default name. A string of numbers isn't very helpful. Next time, if you make an upload error, could you please upload over the original image name (uploading as the same filename replaces the original image) to save some hassle. Could you also provide the correct image licencing tag on that image? Thanks ---- RandomTime 08:55, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Tip: there's an "Upload a new version of this file" link hidden on each image page. --◄mendel► 17:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, if it happens again I'll know to do ^ that.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Dakka Dakka Dakka"]] 06:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC)